My Guardian Angel
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Another AU, SGA1 SG1 team in highschool, and a knew girl Teyla moves there and tries to uncover a unsolved mystery. During her adventure to figure out the mystery She also comes to peace with her past.Romance/mystery/horror/friendship/suspence/supernaturl
1. Welcome To Atlantis High

**I have been writing this story since before I had a fanfiction but debated weather or not I should post it well I finally did so tell me what you think. Please and thank you. **

**Parings: **

**John/Teyla**

**Cam/Sam**

**Jennifer/Ronon**

**Rodney/Katie B.**

**Evan/Kate H.**

**Vala/Aiden**

**Elizabeth/Daniel**

**Carson/Kim**

**Dave/Cheya**

**I own nothing but the plot and the characters Kim, Mr. Brooks, and Lucas Lenard.**

_**Chapter One: Welcome To Atlantis High**_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" John burst out of bed and slammed the alarm clock off. He walked into the bathroom half asleep and started the shower.

Meanwhile across town Teyla got out of bed and headed over to her stand to turn of her alarm clock at the same moment her mother walked in to check to see if she was awake.

"Hey honey you ready for your first day at your new school?" Her mom asked.

"I don't knew I'm a little scared." Teyla answered sitting on her bed her mom came over and sat beside her.

"Don't be, by the time you get there you'll have lot's of friends." Her mom said giving her a hug to comfort her. "Now get ready and I'll have your breakfast ready down stairs, you don't want to be late do you?" Her mom said getting up and heading back down stairs.

John hopped out of the shower and got dressed and hopped more then jumped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny!" Dave said his younger brother only by a year though so they were like friends.

"Davy didn't I say not to call me that?" John asked giving him a noogy.

"Hey I just did the hair man!" Dave said trying to straiten up his hair.

"Alright boy's that's enough horsen around, and eat your breakfast." There mom said as she set the table just then there dad came down stair's.

"John you going to win the football championship this year?" Patrick asked (there dad).

"Yah always do." John said. John was defiance linebacker and Dave was as well. The quarterback is there friend Cameron Mitchell. There other friends that are on the team, are Aiden Ford, Even Loren, Ronon Dex, and Tel'c. The rest of the team are seniors next year John will be a senior.

"Alright you two better get going." Patrick said as John and Dave ran out the door.

"Drive safe you two!" There mother yelled after them.

"We will!" Dave yelled back. John jumped over his trucks hood to the drivers side and Dave got in the passenger side. John has a Ford F-150 black truck with a cab, Dave's car is in the shop getting repaired at the moment.

"So how's Elizabeth?" Dave asked John.

"What?" John asked looking quizzical.

"Well you knew, I thought you two were going out?" Dave asked.

"No were just friends nothing more, ok so if you want to ask her out go right ahead." John said smirking at Dave.

"No I was just wondering, I got my eye's set on someone ells." Dave said.

"Oh really?" John said in mock tone.

"Shut up." Dave said. That was when John started the truck and headed to school.

Teyla got in her car and started her engine then rolled down her window so that her mom could give her another hug.

"Drive safe honey." Her mom (Christy) said.

"I will mom." Teyla answered she then rolled up her window, and pulled out of the driveway. Teyla pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car. She got out and headed for the front door, everyone was waiting outside so she slowed her pace. 'the door's must be locked.' Teyla thought. Just then a girl with black long hair walked in front of her.

"Hi you must be new, welcome to Atlantis High. My name is Vala Malderan." Just then a group of girls walked up to them.

"Hey Vala who'd you find?" A blond girl asked.

"Everyone this is…" Vala started and waited for Teyla to finish.

"Teyla Emmogan." Teyla inputted.

"Teyla this is, Elizabeth Weir." The girl in the red shirt and blue jeans, dark brown hair stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Teyla." They shook hands.

"This is Samantha Carter." A girl in a blue jeans and blue top (the blond) stepped forward.

"You can just call me Sam." She said and then stepped over were Elizabeth was.

"And this is Jennifer Keller." Another blond, Vala pointed out then Jennifer stepped forward.

"Hi, you can just call me Jen." She said as she shook Teyla's hand.

"And that is Katie Brown and don't get her confused with Kate Hietmirer." Vala said then both girls stepped forward.

"You can call me Katie." Katie Brown said.

"And me Kate." Kate Hietmirer said.

"That way you wont get us confused." Katie said. Teyla looked between the two and saw Katie had brown hair were as Kate has brownish red hair. It shouldn't be a problem telling them apart.

Just then they heard a truck pull into the parking lot and they all turned around to watch two boy's get out.

"Who are they?" Teyla asked.

"The one driving is hottie John Sheppard and the other one is his brother Dave." Elizabeth said in a dreamy state.

"He's not as hot as Cameron Mitchell." Sam said.

"Yah right." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Who here thinks Cam is Hotter then John?" Sam raised her hand.

"And John." Elizabeth asked. Everyone ells except Vala raised there hand.

"And both the same?" Elizabeth asked in a knowing tone. Vala raised her hand.

"I win John's hottest." Elizabeth said. They all turned around just in time to see John and Dave be surrounded by a whole lot of men.

"Now that is the football team gang." Jen said.

"The what?" Teyla asked.

"There all friends and are in football, that's what that means." Katie said.

John and Dave got out of the truck and started to head for there meeting area. When they were bombarded by there friends.

"Hey John, Dave!" Cam said Tel'c, Aiden, Ronon, and Even followed.

"Hey guy's how was your summer?" John asked.

"Long." Even answered.

"Hey look who's watching us." Aiden said looking over at the girls.

"Who's the new girl? She's hot." Ronon said.

"Don't know?" John said. They started to head that way to go to there spot. John kept watching the new girl. Just out of the corner of John's eye he saw a skateboarder loose control of his skateboard it was headed straight for the new girl but she wasn't paying attention. John ran ahead and left his friends behind puzzled. He ran up to her at the last minute and pulled her away into his arms so she wouldn't get hit by the skateboard. Teyla gripped the front of John's shirt surprised. John's friends ran up to them.

"Hey I got you." John said as Teyla started to straiten up.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." John said letting Teyla go.

"My names John Sheppard and you are…" John said holding out his hand.

"Teyla Emmogan." Teyla answered.

"Are you ok?" John asked her.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Yah." John said as Teyla tried to stand straight when her ankle started to hurt and she almost fell. But John caught her again.

"I think you twisted your ankle." John said.

"Yah I got that." Teyla said holding on to John's arms

"Here let me take you to the nurses office."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later ok." Teyla said to her new friends.

"Oh, yah, sure." Elizabeth said.

"See you Teyla." Vala and the other girls said at once.

"See you John." Cam said with a wink.

"See yah Cam." John said with a stern look.

John wrapped one of his arms around Teyla's waist and the other helped secure the her arm that was around his neck. They made it to the nurses office right when the bell rang.

**TBC**


	2. Fitting In

_**Chapter 2: Fitting In**_

They opened the door to the nurses office, and the nurse turned to them.

"Hello what can I do for you two?" The nurse asked.

"She twisted her ankle." John said as he helped Teyla sit on the bed.

"Alright let me take a look at that." The nurse said. "John you may go if you like." The nurse said.

"Nah that's ok I'll stay to see if she get's to the right class and all." John answered. The nurse then proceeded to pull off her shoe and Teyla winced a bit. Then she pulled off her sock and pulled up her pant leg. John stood by the bed waiting. While the nurse was looking at Teyla's ankle John looked at her face 'she is beautiful' John thought. He then looked to her neckline and saw something that disturbed him. There was a bruise there, a big one but it was hidden by her jacket.

"Alright it seems that you just twisted it. Were this brace for awhile." The nurse said snapping John back into reality while the nurse put the brace on. "Alright you may go, take it easy though." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Teyla said while getting off the bed with John's help.

"Here are some passes for class." The nurse said giving them both a pass. John helped Teyla out of the nurses office.

"What's your first class?" John asked.

"Hold on I have a paper here somewhere?" Teyla said looking through her bag. "Here it is." She said pulling out a schedule. She looked at it.

"Algebra 1." She said.

"Your in luck I've got that too." John said heading to the math room. Once there he opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Sheppard you are late do you have an excuse, and this must be the new kid?" The teacher asked.

"Yah here." John said giving the teacher the note.

"I am Teyla Emmogan." Teyla said.

"Welcome Ms. Emmogan sorry to hear about your foot and on your first day." The teacher said as John went to go sit in his desk. The room was filled with a lot of people. There was one desk left open in the back of the room in the corner.

"So as I was saying 5 to the 3 power would be…" The teacher continued. Teyla wasn't paying much attention though she looked around the room and saw that not only do her and John share this class but Sam was also in here there. There were two other men in there that looked to be in her class one had long kind of short curly hair with glasses and the other was kind of bald and looked very sure of himself. She soon started thinking about John and how handsome and nice he was. She started to doodle on her notebook and didn't realize that the bell had rung.

"Ms. Emmogan did you need something?" The teacher asked.

"Wha… no sorry." Teyla said starting to pick her stuff up for the next class. She looked at her schedule and saw that Art was next, problem was she had no idea were the Art room was. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought to herself. The bell then rang right when she turned the corner 'very long.' She finally made it to the Art room and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me but is this the art room?" She asked as she stepped in. The teacher looked up and then answered.

"Yes, yes it is glad you could make it pick a seat and we'll get started." The teacher said and continued with his class. Unlike the math room this room was quite big and had plenty of chairs open. She looked around the room and spotted Elizabeth and Kate. Teyla quickly picked a seat by them.

"Hey you have this class too that's great." Elizabeth whispered to her. Teyla looked around and saw that Cam, and Even Loren also in this class. She saw them sitting with another guy who had sort of a square type rectangular face with glasses.

"Who's the guy sitting with Even and Cam?" Teyla whispered to Elizabeth.

"Oh that's Daniel Jackson he's part of the crew of guy's he's just not in football or any other sport he's just kind of a nerd but there all friends." Elizabeth explained. "There are a lot more like that but we'll explain that to you during lunch, which is next so stick with me and I'll show you to the Lunch room, k." Elizabeth said Teyla just nodded her head. She then realized that John had not taken this class he must be in another.

The bell just rang when Teyla finished with her sketch and she set it on the rack with all the other's and headed to the door were Elizabeth and Kate were waiting. They showed her to the lunch room and sat her down with the rest of the gang.

"Ok so here's the info k." Elizabeth said starting to explain everyone to Teyla. She nodded over to the table were a group of boy's were sitting Teyla already knew half of them. "Alright I'll just tell you the one's that are in our class k, you already know John, Cam, Ronon, Even, Dave, Daniel, and Tel'c. Now the one with glasses and kind of long hair is Radek Zilinka and the one sitting next to him that is kind of bald is Rodney McKay but his first name is Meredith but he goes by Rodney." Elizabeth said giggling. "Then there's Carson Beckett he's nice." Elizabeth added. "Now those are just the boy's in our class, now it's time for some people you should stay away from." Elizabeth said with a truthful tone in her voice. "One of them is over there." Elizabeth said pointing to a table with about 4 men sitting there. "The one with white spiky hair is Michael Kenmore not the sharpest tool in the shed, not that he is dumb or anything he's quite smart actually he's just not nice. Then next to him is Acustis Koleya, next to him is Cowen and then Kanon, those are some of the people you want to stay away from on the men's side. Then there are the preppy sluts." Elizabeth said not to enthused. "Elizabeth!" Katie said surprised. "What it's true." Elizabeth said in defiance. "She's got a point there." Vala said. "Alright well anyways they are Cheya which is…right over there trying to get the boys attention." Elizabeth said and pointed to them and sure enough there they were trying to talk to the boy's. "And next to her is Larren and then Kim, we call them the triple trouble you know instead of double." Elizabeth said. "Then there's the Principle Hank Landry and the superintendent Gorge Hammond, Oh and you might want to watch out for Professor Steven Coldwell he's a little picky about what you say and ware. Ok well I think that's it." Elizabeth said and then started to eat.

**TBC**


	3. Get To Know You

_**Chapter 3: Get To Know You**_

Teyla sat and looked at her food for a bit. Kate sat next her and the spot to her left was left open and she was closest to the end and it seemed no one wanted to sit on the end. Katie sat on the other side of Kate and across from Katie was Vala and next to Vala was Sam and then Elizabeth sat in front of Telya and Next to Elizabeth was Jenifer. Teyla started to pick at her mashed potatoes she never really liked caned mashed potatoes and wasn't to fond to eat them at the moment. She soon felt someone plop down next to her. "You going to eat that or play with it?" John said while he dug into his food. Teyla looked up surprised and saw that all the girls had stopped eating and was watching him and Teyla looked at him as well.

"Well I…uh…no." Teyla said truthfully.

"Ok then." He said. "Don't mind if I take it then do you?" He asked.

"Um No." Telya said and turned her tray so he could take the potatoes from her plate. Jenifer then got up to go dump her tray and the whole table except for Teyla and John went with and Teyla realized that they left so they could give them time alone not to dump there tray's.

"So where'd you move from?" John asked. Teyla looked up from her tray.

"Pick roll, It's a small town kind of slash city, well it's not big but yet not small." She finished.

"Ah ok sooo country girl?" John asked.

"Kind of." Teyla answered.

"How so?" John asked.

"Before I lived in Pick Roll I lived out in the country." She answered.

"So you move a lot?" John asked.

"Well kind of, there's really no choice in the matter." Teyla said quietly almost to quite for John to hear. But he did.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"I'd rather not say." Teyla said.

"I'm sorry shouldn't have pushed." John apologized.

"That's ok you were only trying to get to know me I don't mind but there are some thing I would rather leave unsaid." Teyla said.

"Ok." John said simply. Just then someone sat in front of them and made sure they were there by dropping down into the seat.

"Hello I don't think I've seen you around here before, you must be new. My name is Michael." Michael said while folding his hands over the table. Teyla looked from him to John. John looked tense and upset just a bit.

"What do you want Michael?" John asked in a low voice.

"Just wanting to know the lady's name?" Michael said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." John said simply. Teyla looked at him surprised and was about to say so, until Michael spoke again.

"Ok, ok just trying to be friendly." Michael said.

"I bet." John said quietly.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"Nothing did I say anything, nope sorry you must be hearing things." John said sarcastically.

"Alright I just came over hear to ask your name?" Michael said to Teyla.

"Teyla Emmogan." Teyla said before John said anything. Michael smiled.

"Well Teyla I was wondering there is a dance coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Michael asked, John's blood boiled and he about blew a casket when the next words blurted out of his mouth.

"She cant she's going with me." John was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth when he looked over at Teyla she was surprised as well.

"Well then if there is anytime you change your mind I'm always open." Michael said and then got up and left. Teyla stared at John and John just started digging into his food again.

"What do you mean I'm going with you?" Teyla asked a little upset that John would be that rood and also a little amused.

"Well I was going to…but if you…I mean…well…Oh dang it why is this so hard?" John said putting one hand through his hair.

"The answer is yes John all you had to do is ask." Teyla said now trying really hard not to laugh. John looked up surprised.

"Really?" John asked.

"Well I'll think about it." Teyla said with a smile.

'That's great so take it slow for awhile?" John said not wanting to screw anything up. "Yeah or you can take me out on a date?" Teyla asked smiling.

"Yeah ok or that, so how's Saturday at…7pm I'll pick you up at your house?" John asked.

"Sure were we going?" Teyla asked.

"It's a surprise." John said.

"Ok." Teyla said smiling.

"Oh by the way were do you live?" John asked. Teyla then pulled out her napkin and wrote down her address and her phone number.

"Here this should help." Teyla said giving him the napkin. He took it and put it in his pocket as he got up and put his tray away. Teyla watched as he went. 'This was a good day.' She thought to herself. She was just about to get up when Kate, Katie, Jen, Sam, Elizabeth, and Vala came back over.

**TBC**


	4. Passing Notes In Class

_**Chapter 4: Passing Notes In Class**_

"So what was that about?" Vala asked.

"John asked me out." Teyla said.

"Oh, Elizabeth your out of luck but there's still his brother." Sam said.

"Shut up what ells happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Michael tried to ask me out first but John told him I was going with him to the dance then he asked me out and I said I think about going to the dance with him." Teyla said.

"Wow today's been your lucky day." Sam said.

"Yeah but not all done yet still have English next which isn't so bad it's biology I'm worried about." Teyla said.

"Well your in luck the whole class takes English together and after that you'll have Biology with me which isn't so hard." Jenifer said.

"I have Botany after English." Katie said.

"Pottery." Elizabeth said.

"Same as Beth." Vala said "Beth is short for Elizabeth incase your wondering." Vala added.

"I think she knows." Elizabeth said.

"I have psychiatry." Kate said.

"I have physics." Sam said. "Then at the end of the day the whole class gets together again to have gym." Sam finished. Teyla looked at everyone and was about to say something when she was cut off by the bell. They all headed to the English room Teyla stayed close behind them to follow into the room. Teyla saw that Michael and Kanon were in her class as well when she walked in, the other two of there gang must be a grade up she thought. She picked the seat closest the door and sat down. She took out her books and placed them on her desk. The door shut and the Teacher came in. She was just about to reach down for a pencil out of her bag when she heard something like a hiss. She looked over to the seat next to her and saw that she was seated right next to John.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She said back with a smile. She then bent over to the side of her desk to get a pencil, and class begun.

"Alright listen up I'm not very good with names so if you could stay in your seats all year long no switching, I'll just remember were you sit." The teacher began. Teyla was actually paying attention this time when all of a sudden a folded piece of paper landed itself on her desk. She looked over at John and he just smiled and leaned back in his chair. She opened the note and it read:

_So was that your home phone number or cell?_

Teyla took her pencil and scribbled a message back to John.

_Cell, and aren't you supposed to be paying attention?_

John looked up from the paper and then scribbled something ells down and passed it back to her.

_I have been paying attention just a little distracted._

She ducked behind the paper trying to hide the blush but John saw it and smirked in triumph. She wrote back.

_So are you saying that I am distracting?_

Teyla sent the note back to him. He read it then looked over at her and wrote something on the note and passed it back.

_Yes I'm saying I'm captivated by your beauty._

Teyla felt her checks go red as she read the note. She looked over at him and then wrote something onto the note and passed it back to him.

_If it makes you feel any better you are distracting as well. Thank you._

John looked up from the note and then wrote something down and passed it back to Teyla.

_I hope it is distracting in a good way and by the way the assignment is lesson 23 1-25 page 24._

Teyla looked up from the paper and around the room and realized that the teacher was sitting at his desk and everyone was working. She looked back over at John and saw him smirking. She opened her book to page 24 and looked at it for awhile. Oh boy was she in trouble she wasn't paying attention therefore this would be complicated. She turned back a page and started reading the instructions and what to do. When another note landed on her desk. She opened it up and read:

_If you need help just ask. _

_*John*_

**TBC**


	5. Locker Room Chatter

_**Chapter 5: Locker Room Chatter**_

Teyla looked over at him and smiled and then looked back down to her book and started to read. The bell rang and it surprised her a bit she was a little lost in reading when it went off. She stuffed her books in her bag and was about to pick up her pencil when it fell to the floor she would have to walk around the desk to get it when all of a sudden, someone had already picked it up and was holding it out for her. She looked up into his face and saw that it was John.

"Drop something?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she took it and put it back in her bag.

"What class you going to next?" John asked.

"Biology." Teyla said.

"Oh well have fun with that." John said. "I've got workshop." He added. They were walking down the hallway now when John turned to be in front of her. "You don't mind if I kissed you now would you?" He asked as he put one hand on her check. While he was holding his books with the other. She didn't know what to say she didn't even know if she could even talk so instead she shook her head no she wouldn't mind. John smiled and leaned down he waited for her to pull away before he captured her lips in a kiss. It was slow and sweet and Teyla was lost in it. The need to breath became very none to John and he pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on hers. "Wow gotta do that more often." John said with a smirk. Teyla started to laugh and rested her right hand on his chest. He grabbed it with his same hand he used to cup her cheek and kissed the inside of her palm.

"I got to get to class." Teyla said but didn't move.

"Me too." John said they looked in each other's eye's and then kissed one more time before double timing it to there classes. Biology felt like a lifetime for Teyla when finally the bell rang She escaped the class room and went to her locker dumped her books in it and then shut it. On the other side of the door how ever was John and when she shut it she did not know he was there and he had made her jump like two feet off the ground.

"Don't do that." She said hitting him playfully. He grabbed his shoulder and winced.

"Owe that hurt." John said rubbing his arm.

"Baby." Teyla said John was just about to protest when Teyla cut him off with a kiss. They weren't in to much of a hurry since gym was next and it was the last subject.

"You ready?" John asked with duffle bag in hand, probably filled with gym thing Teyla placed hers on her shoulder and shook her head yes and John took her hand and they headed to the gym together. Once there John pointed the direction to the girls locker room and they headed there separate ways. Once Teyla was in the locker room she saw everyone in there already. There was Elizabeth and Jennifer which were in her grade and then Katie and Kate which where a grade younger there was some other girls in there who were in her grade and or younger, but she didn't know them. She walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hey." Teyla said. Elizabeth looked up and smiled and Teyla started to change.

"Hey so you find your way around ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah had a little help here and there." Teyla answered.

"So did you figure out who's in who's grade?" Jen asked.

"Almost I got all the girls down but the boy's are little more difficult." Teyla said.

"John, Ronon, Aiden, Rodney, Carson, Michael, Kanon, and Jen are in our grade. Cameron, Tel'c, Sam, Daniel, Acustis, Cowen, Cheya, and Larren are a grade above. Dave, Katie, Kate, Radek, and Kim are a grade below. And me I'm in your grade of cores." Elizabeth finished.

"Wow I don't know if I'll remember all those names." Teyla said.

"You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." Jennifer said.

"Oh hey I almost forgot I'm having a sleep over, I know it's a school night but we can all just go to school together in the morning." Elizabeth said. "I already invited Sam and Vala." She added

"Ok I'll ask." Jennifer said.

"Yeah sure." Kate said and Katie shook her head in agreement.

"What about you." Elizabeth asked looking at Teyla.

"Yeah sure I'll ask." Teyla said while getting the last of her gym clothes on. They headed out into the gym and saw that the boys were already out there sitting on the bleachers waiting for the girls. Teyla walked behind Elizabeth and sat next to her when she went to sit down. Elizabeth sat next to the boys which put Teyla next to Kanon Michael sat on the other side of Kanon. The gym teacher then came out.

**TBC**


	6. And So The Mystery Begins

_**Chapter 6: And So The Mystery Begins**_

"Alright listen up, today just run five laps, then play some dodge ball." He said before heading back up to his office. They all got up and started the laps most of the boys took the lead some of the girls were up in front as well Kate and Katie ran by each other somewhere ahead of Teyla didn't mind running slow and from the look of it neither did Elizabeth she was running right next to.

"So you and John going out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I guess, sort of." Teyla answered.

"What are you ladies talking about?" The man in question said as he ran next to them.

"You John." Elizabeth said.

"Well then I should be proud to have two ladies like yourselves to be talking about me." John said with a smirk as he ran backwards to look at them.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Elizabeth said John gave her a questioning eyebrow and she just smirked and ran ahead, Teyla kept running at the same speed. John turned back the right way and ran beside her.

"You still on for Saturday?" He asked.

"Yeah, why you change your mind?" Teyla asked amused and a little worried.

"No, no unless you wanted…" He started.

"No, hey you started the conversation." Teyla said.

"Alright you got a point there." He said smirking. They ran for a bit then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner behind the bleachers. At first she resisted. "Come on." He said.

"We'll get caught." Teyla said worried.

"No we wont, it'll be ok." John told her and pulled herb under the bleachers then he turned around to face her and she walked up close to him.

"I cant see anything, John." She told him.

"You trust me?" He asked her.

"Well, yes I guess." She said.

"Then you have to see this." He told her and then led her into a secret passage that led to a room.

"What is this place?" She asked him.

"Well they say back in 1987 this was the old P.E. teacher Mr. Brooks office, until he was murdered in this very room. Ever since then they closed it off but kids kept breaking in so they built the bleachers over it, and pretty soon most kids forgot about it." John explained.

"Did they every figure out who the murderer was?" Teyla asked.

"No, But there was three suspects, one was Professor Steven Coldwell, another was Mr. Richard Woolsey he was the business teacher, and the third was a student the biggest bully in school back then Lucas Lenard." John finished answering.

"What happened to them." Teyla asked.

"Well as you know Professor Coldwell still works here, But Mr. Woolsey career as a teacher pretty much went down the toilet after the investigation, he now owns his own shopping store down town. As for Lucas, people say he killed himself, were as other people believe that he's still alive and the reason he ran away was because he did kill Mr. Brooks. The Cops did find his car on the side of the highway were a forest was, but they didn't find him. Or if he did kill himself they never did find any proof like a body." John said. Teyla listen intently as she rummaged through the things that were in the old office. She found some news paper clippings that had games that the school won on them. She found an old flashlight and turned it on to use for more light. In the corner she saw something flash off the flashlights light and went over to it. She bent dawn and picked it up. "You find something?" John asked.

"Yeah maybe." Teyla said looking at a silver button.

"Well." John asked, Teyla stood up and handed the button to him. "Looks like a regular button to me." John said.

"Except that it's a woman's coat button." She said.

"Yeah well lots of kids came in here after the investigation it's probably just someone messing around and lost a button." John said handing it back to her she took it and looked it over.

"Not this one though." Teyla said John looked over at her.

"Oh yeah how so." John said smirking.

"This button has dried blood on it." Teyla said John came over to her and she gave the button back to him to look at and he looked at it closely.

"So you don't think this could be a clue do you?" John asked.

"I would think so." Teyla said.

"What are you going to do with it?" John asked.

"I'm going to solve it." Teyla said.

"You cant be serious can you?" John asked.

"Very serious, when was the last time you did anything spectacular?" Teyla asked.

"Well, um ok you have a point there, let me help." John said now very interested.

"Well start searching for more clues." Teyla said and John went over to the other side of the room and started to search.

**TBC**


	7. Silent Whisper

_**Chapter 7: Silent Whisper**_

They went through every thing they could to search for clues when they heard the door creek open John and Teyla both turned around and saw a shadow then Teyla shined the light on it and showed Michael standing in the doorway.

"What's you guy's up to?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." John said.

"What do you need Michael?" Teyla said kindly.

"Well I saw you guys come in here awhile ago and just wanted to make sure you were alright, you know this place having a bad reputation and all." He said as he walked into the room.

"Well were fine so you can go now." John said.

"Oh just so you know the bell rang awhile ago." Michael said.

"Ok well thank you for telling us we best all be going then." Teyla said she then headed to the door and Michael stood in her way. "Excuse me." She said she didn't realize it till now that John and Michael were toe to toe and staring each other down. "You coming John." She said and John nodded and then headed to the door backwards not ounce turning his back on Michael. Michael didn't fallow and stayed behind. They made it out from behind the bleachers and stopped and turned around to look at John.

"Well I have to change into my clothes." Teyla said.

"Yeah me too." John said staring at her.

"Then I have to go home, to ask my mom if I can stay the night at Elizabeth's tonight." Teyla said staring at John as well.

"Ok well I better go…get…changed and you know." John said as he pointed to the boys locker room. Teyla then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him long and hard. John in return cupped her face with both hands and kissed her back. They pulled back and Teyla smiled up at him.

"You're a great kisser." John said smiling Teyla let out a laugh and pulled back to get changed when John pulled her back for a short kiss just a peck on the lips. She smiled then headed to the girls locker John waited. Then Teyla looked back and John smiled then turned around to head to boys locker room and smirked to himself. Still under the bleachers Michael then came into view and frowned to himself then headed out.

Teyla came out of the locker room to see that John was waiting for her, she walked up to him. "You ready?" John asked.

"Yeah you?" She asked.

"I've been, just waiting on you." John said with a smirk, she looked at him then playfully hit him. He laughed and then draped his arm over her shoulders. They headed out to the parking lot and John's truck was on the other side of the parking lot away from Teyla's car. Teyla then started to dig into her bag to look for her car keys when most of it fell out. "Crap." She said as she bent down to quickly pick it up and John also bent down to help. She got it all back in her bag with the help of John. Then something dawned on Teyla. "Ware's your brother didn't you drive him here?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, he probably caught a ride with someone." John said.

"Well I'm parked over here, so bye." Teyla said she just about turned around when John spun her back around and kissed her.

"Goodbye, till tomorrow." He said rubbing her cheek with his thumb. They then walked off in there direction of there vehicles.

Teyla unlocked her car door and got in and was about to shut the door when the wind all of a sudden blew really hard and she could have sworn she heard a voice.

John got in his truck started his engine and went home, halfway there he realized he had Teyla's sunglasses. He'd stop by her place later to drop them off.

**TBC**


End file.
